Who is in Control? (Preview)
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: This is only a preview to the sequel I Feel Like a Monster! The first chapter is still in the works.


Hey guys Tenshi here! So this is a little preview of what's to come, in the **_I Feel Like A Monster_** sequel. Here's the thing I had a lot of ideas in my head on what it was going to be and who was going to be in it, and I just thought this had to be the one. It isn't much but it's a start. I hope you enjoy this preview and let me know what you think of it, or if you have any questions about it, feel free to ask in the reviews, and I'll answer them as best as I can, just don't ask about the plot.

* * *

 _ **A girl named Viola, loved by all**_

 _ **Went to a house in the cover of pall**_

 _ **She ran from a monster, covered in red**_

 _ **Her father found her and shot it dead.**_

 _-_ _ **1652, Allward Forest**_ -

 _A young girl with golden hair with twin braids awoke in the middle of a field; The first thing she realized was that she was in a place unfamiliar to her. In fact, she couldn't remember who she was. She tried to remember how she had gotten there and her name but couldn't seem to recall. She looked around the area and didn't quite recognize it._

" _Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?"_

 _She got up from the grassy floor and looked around. She tried to remember where she was, but couldn't. She saw that two pathways; one south and one north. Curious to where it had lead she followed the path that lead downward, only to find that it was covered with roses with thorns._

" _What is this?"_

 _She reached out to the rose bush but pricked her pinky. She wiped the blood on her apron._

" _They're definitely sharp to the touch. I won't be able to crawl through without making holes in my body. Maybe I have something I can use."_

 _She searched her dress pockets and found what appeared to be a rusty knife. She looked to the rose bush and swung the knife; when the knife impacted with the vines she was literally pushing her back. She saw that there wasn't a mark on the bush._

" _What? It didn't make a scratch! What kind of a bush is this?"_

 _She placed carefully placed the knife back into her dress pocket, and turned back the way she came. She sat at the stump where a tree once stood, thought about what she should do. She didn't know why, but the path that lead upward made her feel uneasy. She feel like she shouldn't take that route._

" _Ah, I see you're up and about?"_

 _The girl jumped at the voice, and started to dart her head around the area._

" _Where are you looking? Down here."_

 _The girl looked down, and to her surprise, it was a black cat._

" _Um… Did you just talk to me?" The girl asked curiously._

" _Yes, I did." The Black Cat replied, amused by the look on the girl's face, "You look surprised."_

" _Why wouldn't I be?" The girl said, "I've never seen a cat talk before."_

 _All the Black Cat did was chuckle, "Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there?"_

" _I...I guess." The girl replied hesitantly._

 _The Black Cat tilted his head curiously, "You don't seem to remember what you're doing here, am I correct?"_

 _The girl was surprised to hear this from the Black Cat. She stammered, "I-I don't know what you're-"_

" _Answer the question." The Black Cat said, "It's just a simple yes or no."_

 _The girl was still confused by this, but hesitantly nodded her head._

" _I'm not surprised." The Black Cat said with a smile, "Many young people like yourself often don't remember how they came here."_

 _The girl scoffed at this, "There were more like me?"_

 _The Black Cat simply nodded his head, "I bet you even tried to go through the rose bush with that old knife your carrying in your pocket."_

 _Once again the girl was in shock. How could he have known that?_

 _The Black Cat chuckled, "Your expressions really amuse me."_

 _The girl said with sarcasm, "Well I'm glad I'm making you laugh."_

 _The Black Cat chuckled once more, "If you can't go through where the roses are, why not just go the other way?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _What's stopping you from going that way?"_

" _I… I don't know. I just have this weird feeling that I shouldn't go there. It's just…"_

" _But you know you don't have a choice. You need to go up that pathway."_

" _Why? I don't feel like I should."_

" _You need to get your memories back don't you? If you go there, you'll get your memory back."_

 _The girl turned away from the Black Cat and was thinking about what he was saying. But it did strike her as odd, how did he know that her memories were gone? Before she turned around to ask how he knew about her memory loss, she saw that he was gone from her sight. She stood up from her seat and looked to the upper path. She approached it, and saw that it was covered with vines as well; the only difference was that it wasn't covered in thorns._

 _She wondered how she was going to get through exactly._

" _Maybe I'll be able to cut through it with my knife."_

 _She took the rusty old knife out of her dress pocket. With a swing she was able to cut through the vines but in the process the blade had broken off._

" _Great… At least the vines are gone."_

 _She looked to the path, "I following this pathway is my only option."_

 _She started to follow along the path. As she did, a thick layer of fog had started to roll in, and she had heard the sound of thunder in the distance. She continued to walk along the path until she saw what appeared to be a light up ahead._

" _Huh? What's that?"_

 _She walked a little faster towards the light. She had finally gotten out of the fog and saw that it was a house made of stone and had several windows, but within it was pitch black. A lamp was lit just right next to the front door._

" _A house? All the way out here?"_

 _She couldn't help but stare at the house and for some reason she was strangely drawn to it, but she didn't know why exactly. She was too deep in thought that she failed to notice the Black Cat from earlier, sitting on a tree stump nearby._

" _So you came here after all?" The Black Cat said, getting her attention._

" _There you are." The girl said with relief, "I was worried that you had run off."_

" _Oh?" The Black Cat said, "You missed me already?"_

 _The girl looked back to the house. "Did you know that this house was here?"_

" _What kind of a cat would I be if I knew if it wasn't here?" The Black Cat said._

 _Soon enough a click was heard, the sound came from the door; it had slowly swung open revealing a black abyss inside. The girl tilted her head in curiosity._

" _The door opened by itself?" The girl said._

" _Looks like someone is expecting you." The Black Cat said._

 _The girl looked at the Black Cat questioningly, "Expecting me? Who could be expecting me?"_

" _You'll have to find that out for yourself." The Black said before asking , "Are you going to go in?"_

 _The girl looked to the door, and clenched her fist nervously. "Is what you're saying true? Will I really remember anything here?"_

" _You might not, or you might not." The Black Cat replied, "You'll never know unless you try."_

 _The girl turned to the house, and swallowed a gulp. She approached the door and entered the darkness. When she did, the first thing she saw was what appeared to be an empty room. The only she saw was something red on the floor. She looked at with a horrified look on her face._

" _Is that… Blood?"_

 _She hesitantly walked away, avoiding the puddle of blood on the floor. She tried to see if there was a door anywhere, but there wasn't any._

" _Come on, come on. There's gotta be another door in here."_

 _Just than on the wall it appeared to have a sign on it._

" _Huh?"_

 _She read the sign, and all it had said was-_

 _ **COME TO MY ROOM**_


End file.
